


Let's Dance

by frogwon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally on Wattpad lol) </p><p>As an SM rookie, you look up to your seniors, especially EXO and their healing unicorn. Fans have already started to ship you guys, and Lay fuels the fire. (In your sweet, sweaty privacy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For Kimi's sinful ass

You're [Stage Name], from the new rookie group SM has been preparing. You're supposed to be the main dancer, and that puts a little bit of _pressure_ on you. Luckily, Lay from EXO would always give you words from encouragement.

Your friendship with Lay was one people adored. Lay had an instagram, and he often posted pictures with you and your members. (Chanyeol and Baekhyun did too. Though yours with Lay were a little unintentionally _suspicious_ ) Becaue of that, fans started to dig deeper- thus the ship was born.

You knew about it the ship and it made you shy around Lay. He's an extremely handsome man- sexy at times- but he's also a sweetheart, which makes you so _confused_ and _turned on_ at the same time.

"One more practice," Lay said. "I know you'll get this move right."

There was a certain part to your dance that made you feel a little weird. You were supposed to grab your crotch area and move your hips in a circular manner. After practicing that move for hours you were getting... _horny_. Lay didn't notice. Not yet, anyway.

"Scary," Lay said as you danced. "You're doing it so well, so quickly, too.. but something is off. Your hands. If I may-" he hugged you from behind. You hid your giggles. That would be disrespectful to your sunbaenim. "When you rock your hips," you took that as the cue to dance. "Your hands go the same direction."

He demonstrated it to you. The way his hips moved, hands following, a small unintentional but so _purposefully right_ thrust made you bite your lip. Lay stared at you with sex eyes as you copied his movements.

He watched with enthusiasm, glad to see the rookie was pulling off sexy moves so early in his career. "You're doing so well, [Name]..." he suddenly grabbed your hips, pulling you close. His hands held your waist, lips close to yours.

You were getting hard. "Um... thank you, Lay-su-" You were caught off by him gripping your erection. "H-hey-!"

"Need help getting that down, [Name]?" He chuckled, his hand slowly rubbing the clothed erection.

  
It was a completely inappropriate time in a completely inappropriate place. Lay turned you around, allowing you to see the mirror. "Go up against it, baby," he whispered in your ear. "So you can see yourself whimper and cum,"

He wasn't serious, was he? You nodded warily, going to the mirror. Lay followed you. _My sunbae isn't going to fuck me, right?_ "Nngh," you groaned as Lay pressed your body. _He is!_

"Take off your pants." He ordered. Since they were sweatpants you slipped them right off, letting them fall on your feet. "And your boxers." As they fell, Lay began pumping you. "What a bad baby boy." You were shaking, but if you showed signs of weakness you would have fell. You held onto the mirror, gasping.

"Ah.. hah... Lay-sunbaenim..." his movements were dangerously slow. "Please," you whined.

"Keep your eyes opened." As soon as you heard that you jerked up, pre-cum dripping. His thumb grazed over your head. With his other hand, he forced you to look at the mirror. It was like watching a porno, only you were the star.

He turned you around without warning. His kissed you, tongue meeting yours. He lowered his pants and boxers. Lay's kisses went to your neck and he sucked without shame, leaving marks. "I'm about to cum, L-Lay-sunbaenim.."

"No, you're not." He suddenly lifted you up. "This might... hurt." At least he warned you. Without any lube, Lay's surprisingly large cock went inside you.

"Ffff-fuck-!" You gasped. "Y-Yixing..." Your hands held on tightly to his back. His thrusts were strong, a louder moan coming out each time.

You were so weak and sweaty from practising all day. Lay didn't seem to care as he kissed you, moving deep inside you. "Don't be so loud, baby boy... the others will get suspicious."

  
Your response was a whine.

"....Fuck me harder, daddy!" You blurted out, gripping Lay's shirt. "Fuck- I mean-"

Lay stopped for a moment, staring you deeply. "Call me that again, baby. It makes me so fucking hard."

You closed your eyes and gasped loudly as Lay grinded in you. "Make me pass out, daddy." You were really on the verge of bursting and passing out. You just didn't care.

He finally came out of you, but he wasn't done. Even though you couldn't stand on your two feet, Lay didn't care. He went on his knees and began sucking you off. "How long have you been waiting for this?" He seemed like a such an expert, not even gagging.

You were so weak. "So long, daddy.... I've been wanting you ever since I laid eyes on you..." you gripped his hair, moaning. "I've- I've been holding my cum f-for so long... M-May I, daddy?"

He gave you the okay while continuing to blow you. Unsure of what to do, you came in his mouth. Lay didn't mind. The liquid dripped down the side of his mouth. You trembled and felt tears coming. Fuck, he was so good. Lay was also pumping himself. You didn't have to, but you wanted to suck him off as well.

It seemed like it wasn't your first time. Lay groaned as you took his whole member. He angrily pushed your head further. "My baby boy is a bit of a slut, isn't he? Who else did you blow?"

You gagged slightly. "No one.." a cough followed. You licked and sucked like a good boy. "Only you, daddy."  _Of course it was a lie._

Lay shivered. "Oh, fuck yes... I'm going to spill all over you, so be ready, baby boy." He had quite a lot to give you. You felt his warm essence fill your mouth and face. "Good baby," he said as you swallowed. He took his finger and traced some, only to force you to lick it off.

"Y-Yixing..." you looked up at him. After practice and this, he still looked flawless. You were a sweaty mess, panting like a fool. Lay felt so good inside you, but wanting more would be greedy. You eventually passed out on the floor.

When you woke up, you were on a couch. "Dude, you stink." One of your members said as you stood up. "You're so sweaty. Lay-sunbaenim said you practiced hard. Why don't you take a shower?"

"Y-Yeah. That sounds good." You replied, limping and covering up hickeys.


End file.
